


Love Unleashed

by devilinthedetails



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Acceptance, Canon Transsexual Character, Canon homosexual character, Love, M/M, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 23:12:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15011483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilinthedetails/pseuds/devilinthedetails
Summary: Nestor's love unleashes Okha.





	Love Unleashed

**Author's Note:**

> From Bloodhound, I have the impression that Okha identifies as a female, so when writing from Okha's perspective, I have chosen to use feminine pronouns in accordance with how I believe she views herself.

Love Unleashed

“You don’t understand.” Okha fiddled with her silk dress as she stood before her lover, cursing him for being the fool who suggested she show him what she wore when she entertained at the Waterlily and herself for being the idiot who went along with it. “You look at me and don’t understand why I’d want to dress as a beautiful woman.” 

“I don’t understand.” Nestor reached out to cup the cheek she had coated in a bronze blush that emphasized the amber hues of her skin. “You’re right about that, my songbird, but I don’t have to understand you to love you. My love for you is beyond understanding, but that’s what makes it the truest, most powerful love I’ve ever felt for anyone.” 

“Do you still love me when I’m dressed like this?” Okha tugged at the wig she was wearing, tangling a curl around her shaking finger to give herself courage and blinking so no tears would ruin her mascara. “I know you fell in love with me for my man’s body.” 

“You’ve told me that you feel you’re a woman trapped in a man’s body.” Nestor gently unraveled her finger from her wig, and Okha’s breath snagged in her throat at the strong, stirring response the mixture of his touch and words provoked in her. Kissing her temples, her cheeks, and finally her lips, he went on, his smoky voice hoarse as if he had been barking at his Dogs for an hour, “I’d free the beautiful woman inside you by loving her as I do the body of the handsome man she inhabits. I’d love her both body and soul.” 

“You see the woman inside me then?” Okha’s trembling fingers teased the buttons of Nestor’s shirt. 

“Of course.” Nestor’s answer was at once firm and soft as his kiss. “I see past your handsome man’s body to the soul of the beautiful woman inside you.” 

Unleashed at last, Okha tore off his unbuttoned shirt and began to kiss every muscle on Nestor’s chest with more wild abandon than she had ever felt before.


End file.
